All Hail The King
by chachingmel123
Summary: Just because his life was over and he could never be Ruler of Earth, doesn't mean he's defeated. He just simply moved to another planet. (Has stopped being a Sneak peak, I decided to upload the chapters I do have)
1. Chapter 1

All Hail the King

Summary: Just because his life was over and he could never be Ruler of Earth, doesn't mean he's defeated. He just simply moved to another planet.

Author Note: Just watched Danny Phantom recently and loved it. The quality of the plot and animation was shocking compared to cartoons today. This story takes place at the end of the series.

I do not own Danny Phantom, that honor goes to Butch Hartman.

Enjoy!

Danny Fanton thought, he had been defeated.

And who could blame the boy for thinking so?

Vlad Master had revealed his identity at a time, that he thought would be worth it.

It came to bite him in the ass.

He thought his plan was foolproof, he thought he would be ruler of the Earth right now.

Who know that he would not only be homeless but did not have a penny to his name.

Vlad Master's and Vlad Plasmius was a wanted man.

He never realized how convenient it was, to be able to switch from Human and Ghost, especially when the Ghost part of him was trying to take over the world, one place at a time.

Now he was floating on a Meteor, he had a front row seat on how the earth was saved, hailing Danny Phantom as the greatest Hero that had ever lived.

 **Turning the whole world intangible.**

It was an insane idea but Danny had managed to get the whole Ghost realm to listen to him.

He know that if he had done it, he would have blackmailed the whole Ghost Realm at gun point, for them to even to lift a finger for him.

Everybody now know that he could not be trusted.

He had lost everything.

But was he defeated?

No.

He was far too stubborn for that.

But what could he do?

He was convinced that he was meant to be Ruler someday but it was impossible on Earth now.

Wait.

On Earth?

Something in his mind just clicked and a smile began to form.

So, he couldn't be Ghost King.

So, he couldn't be King of the Ghost realm.

So, he couldn't be King of Earth.

But he had been thinking too small.

The universe was a far bigger than anybody could realize.

Earth was in fact just a planet out of dozens out there.

A mere speck on a plane of something much bigger.

How many empty planets were out there, just waiting to be occupied?

Just waiting to be Ruled over?

He started laughing, something countless people will be terrified of witnessing.

"It's time to do a little shopping" He said, getting off his meteor and flying in search of a new planet to inhabit.

"No" He said, passing from planet to planet. "Too small. I need something much bigger."

Something to suit his ego.

There was no way he was ruling over a planet that was smaller than Earth.

Then two hours later, he finally found it.

"Ooh" He said, looking at the giant planet that seemed to be covered in green moss, it was love at first sight.

He flew down and was shocked at how empty and lifeless the actual planet was, the floor underneath his feet was cracked and there seemed to be dust cloud hovering everywhere.

However.

"The floor is solid" He said, transforming back to his human self. "The atmosphere is breathable but it's a little hard to breathe. But no matter, eventually my lung's will adjust"

It was the way of Humanity, the human body really shone when it was put into a harsh environment.

But before he could even plan out anything, he know he needed information.

Information on the planet itself.

"Only a fool with start building here. I need information about this planet before I can even think of Population" He said, "But to search this whole planet would take me my entire life time and several more. I'm starting to really regret revealing my identity"

He had no choice, then.

He had to go back to Earth and get his equipment.

But going back to Earth was just a capture waiting to happen, since the whole planet was looking for him.

But has anybody ever stopped Vlad Plasmius, when he wanted something bad enough other than Danny Phantom?

He was already planning out how to find his stuff without being noticed.

He began flying right back to earth, while plotting the direction of the planet he would call his home.

However, the moment he got within respectable distance of Earth, he turned invisible and intangible.

The satellites orbiting the planet, couldn't have Ghost detection yet so he should be safe and he was right.

As soon as he entered the atmosphere, he did not stop.

If he stood still, there would be higher chance for him to get noticed.

So, he flow into the first human being he saw.

A fat man wearing shorts that he was way too old to be wearing.

"Good" He said, in his new body. "Now to find my stuff"

Just then, the news's came on.

"Thanks to the reveal of billionaire Vlad Master's now known as Vlad Plasmus. Governments all over the world have placed him on their most wanted list" The news's women said, showing a clip of him changing form. "Now with the help of the government and the Ghost boy, we have uncovered and confiscated all of Vlad Master's belongings including the secret lab underneath his house"

"Blast" He said.

And he bet Danny enjoyed every minute of it as well.

Unfortunately, he was heard.

The surrounding people turned his way.

"I mean" He said, sweating. "Blast that, darn, highly handsome and smart Vlad Master's! Danny Phantom should have sent him flying into next week"

Everybody turned away and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"The man's belonging are being moved to top government facility for testing and disposal if needed" The women said.

Just great.

He started walking away, until he realized, he had been rich before.

And rich people always know things that none rich people know.

So of course, he know where the government main base was.

He then began to run, only to feel tired moments later.

He needed a fitter body.

He flow out of the body he was in, making the man body flop, before moving into a nearby little girl's body.

He went from body to body, trying to spend the shortest time between the body changes, the bodies were his best cover.

Finally, when the sun had gone down, he arrived in the body of a trunk driver.

"Halt" The government guard said, in front of the base. "State your purposes."

"Oh, I seemed to have taken a wrong turn" He said, "I guess I have to turn around with all these cake and cookies."

"Hold on." The other guard said, before asking. "What kind of flavor do you have?"

Vlad know he had got them.

"Every kind" He said. "Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Lemon etc"

The guards looked at each other, before smiling.

"I'm sorry but we have to confiscate your trunk. It may be haunted." The guard on the right said, signaling all the guards through the communication channel.

Soon more than twenty guys rushed to the front.

 **Show time.**

Vlad got out of the body he was in and jumped into the body of the nearest government guard, who immediately turned around once he was in.

"I don't feel hungry anymore" He said.

The rest shrugged, more for them.

Using the ID around his next, he walked straight in through the front door.

The place was huge and government agents were crawling all over the place.

Now if he was a government agent, where would he put his stuff? Vlad wondered.

"I've got to say. Vlad Master's may be a sico but nobody can despite that the man has one heck of a mind. Can you imagine the day, we crack everything? We might not even need Danny Phantom anymore" One government person said, going a certain way.

Vlad followed closely behind them to a corridor that said 'Vlad Masters' on a large door.

He looked through the see-through window.

He seen everything dangerous he had built all under one roof, but it was crawling with government scientist and agents.

How to get in?

"I know. Let's start a fire" He said, with a smile before he started using concentrated Ghost energy to start a fire, as expected the fire alarm went off and so did the Ghost alert as well, having pick up on the energy.

Those inside started to panic and run out, he pretended to run to, when in reality, he just hid until the room was empty.

He estimated he had half an hour left before they realized it was a false alarm.

He dumped the body he was in somewhere, before going back into the room, with his Ghost powers it was easy to lift his stuff into his 'Vlad fighter jet'.

He was done in ten minutes before he fazed through the plane and into the control seat, he started the engine.

At that exact moment, the door to the room opened.

"STOP!" Somebody yelled, seeing what was going on.

Vlad grinned and turned the whole plane intangible as shots were fired and he blasted off.

He did not stop, until he know he was out of the planet, he know Earth was going crazy trying to find him right now.

He continued to fly, he never realised just how slow his jet was compared to him flying Ghost style but he had to use the jet since it carried all his stuff.

He got to the planet within half a year.

But the time, he touched the ground, his bear was much more bushier and his hair was much less controlled.

He changed into his Ghost form and opened the jet cargo.

His stuff came falling out.

"It's time to get to work" He said.

What followed was two whole year's using his mind to build a machine that can scan the whole planet and give him the data he needed.

It was hard solving the lack of electricity as well.

Once he got the machine up and running, he found to his surprise that a lot of wildlife on the planet was edible like on Earth.

It was the first time in a long while that he got to actually eat something as a Human being, since he had to be in Ghost form all the time, to survive.

It was a quiet an experience.

"What's this?" He said, after he had eaten a questionable plate full of plants.

He changed to his Ghost form and immediately he felt the difference.

He was overflowing with never before felt energy, it seemed his Ghost energy had been converted into something else.

He let the energy out and had a big shock.

The once flat landscape he stood on had been reduced to a crater that was 100 maters' deep and 100 meters wide.

It was safe to say, he would be eating a lot more often.

He quickly found out that the wildlife was god sent for him, he had never been this powerful before and his abilities that he honed for 20 years were finally advancing.

He know full well, that he was no longer young anymore and therefore he couldn't get stronger.

The proof of that was in Danny Phantom.

He had gone from beating Danny easily to get his butt handed to him by the same teenager within a year. His twenty years of learning to control his powers had been reduced to a joke.

The old will eventually be suppressed by the Young.

This saying was especially true for him.

If he went back to Earth, Danny would capture him easily.

But now he had his own fortunate.

So, he ate and grow stronger.

The stronger he was, the faster construction progressed.

It took him two more years to finally build his Utopia.

Nothing beats a world created by a genius.

He modelled the planet in a beautiful way that said 'I am more advanced than Earth'.

"The construction is finally done. Now to create the people who will worship me" Vlad said, he finally had a clean shave but his hair was longer.

"Computer" He said.

"Yes, my Handsome Master Vlad" Said, a massive computer screen that appeared out of nowhere, with the face of young Maddie Fenton on it.

"Collect, DNA samples from everybody on Earth" He said.

"Yes, my Handsome Master Vlad." She said, with a petty voice. "Oh, and your 3 o'clock meal is done, sweetie."

"Oh, Maddie. What would I do without you" He said, as he flew to his castle.

Bots were immediately sent out in a swarm, looking like house flies, there was nothing ghostly about them as they headed to Earth.

A month later, Earth was invaded by flies and since there was nothing Ghostly about them, people just swatted them or just ignored them.

Unaware that their DNA was being collected and stored.

Vlan especially like it when he received Maddie's DNA.

#8 Years later#

"AT LAST!" He said, his hair white and his face aged but he didn't have the aura of a weak old man.

In fact the air around, him was so powerful that his hair floated by itself.

Vlad looked at his work, and more importantly the people inside the tubes.

The same people that were created from the residence of Earths DNA strand.

He merely built up from that.

However, despite the billions of tubes, the tube that truly caught his attention the most was the tube that housed the person who had Danny Fenton DNA.

A teenage girl that he named 'Daniella'.

Hopeful he would get it right this time.

In every single person, he had imputed 'memories' into them.

Memories of a life worshipping him.

He was way out into space, so nobody was ever going to find this planet and if they did, there was no way they could trace it back to a wanted criminal.

He had even changed his name.

He wanted by the name of 'Emperor Lord' now.

"My civilians. You're so beautiful" He said, looking at everyone who seemed to be the opposite gender of everybody on earth, he spent so long perfecting them. "I will proudly call you Vladitorians"

Of course, he couldn't help himself.

"Unfortunately, you're not alive, yet. Are you my children?" He said, he had learned from his failed cloning from years ago. That and he had also learned that those who don't have at least some Ghost gene in them won't be able to breath the atmosphere on this planet.

"It's time for you all to wake up" He said, stepping into a chamber and the chamber was taken high above into the sky, attached to the chamber was an Antenor.

"Let's beginning" he said, turning into his Ghost form.

The energy released as he changed was transmitted across the world, the tubes that held people in them began to wake up as they began to absorbed Vlad energy.

With how crazy the energy he released was, there was no way Earth's own satellite dish wouldn't be able to pick it up, so the people of Earth who were constantly on the lookout for any signs of life out there, got quite a surprise.

The chamber came down and Vlad collapsed onto his knees, it was the first time in his life that he ever released so much energy.

"Dad, are you alright?" Said a female voice.

Dad?

He looked up and what he saw next had him smiling.

It was Daniella.

Alive.

And she wasn't the only one alive.

Every tube was open and out came people who were either on the floor or floating.

Everybody was confused about where they were and who they were until their 'memories' kicked in.

Then they all took a second look at Vlad and something in their eyes change, they no longer looked at him like a stranger but with love, affection and admiration.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?" One of the nearby people said.

"My King are you hurt?" Another person said.

Hundreds want to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine" He said, smiling.

He had done it!

And scene!

Next chapter, Nasa is informed of the unknown large energy signature that camas from deep in space, it doesn't take long for a probe to be sent out and those working at the space station are shocked to find out they arent' alone in the universe. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Enjoy!

What on Earth was that?

In a small room on Earth, several people stared at their monitors in shock

For the first time since they had begun their staring years ago, there had been a signal on their monitors.

There had been sound coming from their headphones!

It was basic human nature to try and find out if there was life out there.

That they weren't alone.

The discovery of Ghost's was always there, they just didn't have footage or proof until recently.

Everybody know about Ghosts now for quite some time and know Danny Phantom, the greatest Superhero of all time.

But Aliens on another hand...

Was something nobody had been able to properly prove exist.

And it was getting increasingly harder because of advancements in technology.

Until now that is.

They now had a clear energy reading that proved there was a massive energy spike far out in space.

One of them immediately want to Nasa with their findings.

Of course, nobody believed it was an Alien, with the existence of Ghost's they were willing to bet it was some Ghost clowning around out there.

But the energy that appeared was not a Ghost signature, they could all see that.

It was because of this reason, that they left it to chance and built a probe to send into space, following that signature.

What they didn't expect was for it to lead them to a massive planet months later.

A planet that had clearly had lights on.

"My god" The head of Nasa said, getting out his cell phone and saying. "Get me the President of the United States. He's going to want to see this"

Ch 2: The discovery of Aliens?

"Aliens?" The president of the USA said, in a board room meeting.

"Yes, Aliens. We found a whole planet full of life" The head of Nasa said, excitedly, beside him was the head of Alien department and until now, a laughing stock.

Behind them was a slideshow of photos and video's taken from the probe.

"Are they?" One general said, seeing several pictures.

"Floating? Yes" The head of Nasa said, "It's possible that they may have a similar structure to a Ghost. They look a lot like Human being's and a lot of their society is similar to ours as well. But what set them apart from us is their ability's. Unlike a Halfa, they do not need to transform to use their abilities. However, we are positive that they've noticed us, sir"

Yes, as soon as they got close enough, several of them looked in their probes direction, before going about their day.

"We would love to study them further so that one day we can communicate with them" Said, the head of the Alien department.

To think she would live to see the day that aliens were discovered!

As for the people in the room, they could clearly see the people on that planet go about their daily lives as if the Probe wasn't there.

Perhaps they did not know what that thing following them was?

But who knows what they could teach them if they learn to communicate.

"I have one Question. Are they dangerous?" The USA president said.

This is what he really wanted to know, the discovery of Aliens was huge but that awe could quickly turn into fear.

"From what've seen of them, they seem to operate under one person" The head of Nasa said, showing a gaint statue of an old man who looked very strong. "From what we've documented their emotions aren't like us, they seem to live in peace. If we want to get on their bad side, we would have to threaten that peace."

That would never happen, they only saw a statue but they could tell that the real thing of that man, may be unbelievable strong.

Strength that only Danny Phantom could confront.

"Let's keep this a secret until we have a way of communicating with them" One of the generals said, "There's no point announcing it, if we can't speak with them"

"That's true" The president said, before saying. "I'm giving you both a year to find a way to speak with them"

"Yes, Mister President!" They both said, wanting to go back to studying them.

That world was so fascinating for them to watch.

# A year Later#

"Honey, I'm home" Said a 24-year-old Danny Phantom, as he fazed through the house and kissed his wife, Sam Fenton.

Sam used to be called Samatha Manson but preferred the name Sam, until she took married him and took on his last name.

Sam kissed him back.

Then two little boys who weren't even three years old yet came rushing in.

"Daddy's Home!' They shouted.

Danny hugged his two children and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

But they didn't let go instead they clung his feet.

"Got you Daddy" The two boys said.

Danny humored them.

"Oh, no you got me" He said, "How will I turn intangible now?" before walking with them clinging to his feet.

They both laughed as they were lead into the living room.

Sam smiled after them.

The living room was huge and filled with their toy's.

Just then the news came on.

"This just in, the president of the United States wants to make a shocking announcement" the news women said, just then the TV switched to show the president.

"I know you don't usally see me on your TV screen so I will like to introduce myself. I am the president of the United States" The president said. "I am sure you are all aware of the fact, that mankind has spent centuries looking towards the stars to see if there is life out there. I would like to announce to you, that we have them"

Shock.

"What?" Danny said.

"Huh?" Sam said.

Tucker in his mayor's office yelled. "YES! I KNOW IT!"

"Please look behind me" The man said, and a screen appeared behind his figure, showing pictures of floating people. "At first glance you would think these are Human infected with Ghost power's, but I can assure you that these pictures were taken on a planet thousands of light years away from our own."

Giving more reason to shock them as the picture they took, of the planet appeared behind him.

"They seem to be from a society more advanced than our own, so they have their language as well" The man said. "And for the first time. We have a way of communicating with them."

Getting mummers from the crowd in front of him.

Then the president was giving a communicator and the camera zoomed on him, as he began calling, those watching at home were convinced this was a prank of some sort.

The call picked up.

"Hello?' Said a voice that Danny swore he would never hear again.

Vlad Masters.

"Are we speaking to the Ruler of the planet 9.2?' the President said.

There was a long pause at the other end before the man's voice came back and said. "Planet 9.2? You humans have a funny name for my planet. My name is Emperor Lord, nice to meet you"

The translator was clearly doing good.

"Nice to meet you Emperor Lord" The president said, "I am the President of the United States"

"The United states? I've never heard of such a term in the thousands of years I have lived." The man said, spew utter bull easily. "Well. Nice to meet you, President of the United States. I was not expecting another Planet to contact me."

Just then they all heard.

"DAD. WHAT'S THE PASSWORD FOR THE NEEWBKI? I NEED TO CHAT WITH MY FRIENDS!"

It was a young female's voice.

"Daniella. Daddy is using the interplanetary phone right now. Ask your mother" The man said.

"Okay" The female voice said.

"Sorry that was my daughter." He said, as they all paused. "So why have you called, Preside of the United States?"

"Is it possible for us to meet? We would like to possibly talk to you about forming a relationship with our two planets." The president said.

"It is possible; however, I don't know if I can survive on your planet" The man said, "It's best you come over to my planet. Apparently from what I've heard, you have somebody who can survive under harsh conditions. This is the only way I can think of"

Everybody wondered who he was talking about.

Then they remembered.

Danny Phantom.

He had recently got the power to breath in anything.

They could picture it now.

Their world's greatest Hero being the one to be the bridge between the two worlds other than the Ghost realm.

"I think we may be able to persuade him" The president said.

"Wonderful" the man said, ending the call.

#Danny Home#

"No way!" Danny said, "That was obviously, Vlad Plassmus! I bet there isn't even a planet and it's a trap. Who knows what he's been doing after 10 years'?"

"But what if that isn't Vlad and there really is life out there?" His wife, Sam said. "I mean, the man is a wanted man, nobody is going to help him. And besides, if this was a trap, you have the power to handle it. You're not the same as ten years ago"

"Your right" Danny said, Vlad was old, so he could only get weaker while he was still in his youth and getting stronger by the day.

Out there, he could finally give Vlad the beating he should have had 10 year ago.

He agreed to do it.

#On a Certain Planet#

Vlad came out of his private room, to meet his daughter on the web.

"Danielle. Didn't I tell you not bother your dad when he's on the phone" He said.

"Sorry Dad." Danielle said, "I wanted to have a head start on my homework"

He looked at her holographic screen and saw on it was words about a certain animal, on two other screens were her best friends Trina and Sam.

Opposite genders of Tucker and Sam, when they were teenagers.

"Sorry, sir" Sam said

"We agreed to holographic each other, so we can do our homework together." Trina said.

"Hm. I guess I can let it slid, since you are doing your homework" He said, before turning around and saying. "Carry on"

But he didn't really leave the room.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was that your dad, the king, just then!?" Trina said, sweating. "I just saw him and I felt like bowing"

"I know, what you mean. I see him every day and I still feel intimidated by his Aura." Daniella said. "Apparently my mom finds that side of him very attractive. Their kissing all the time"

"Well, I think that's sweet" Trina said.

"I think I'm going to hurl" Sam said. "We Genies, don't do the mushy stuff."

"Even if you do the mushy stuff with Daniella?" Trina said, with knowing eyes.

Both Daniella and Sam blushed, not looking at each other.

"L-Let's finish this Homework" Sam said, not managing to keep his voice straight.

#Outside the Room#

"Interesting" Vlad said, "To think those 3, DNA, would go this far. But what matters is the fact that they are Loyal to me."

"Your highness?" A servant said, who just walked passed only to hear the King talking to himself.

"Ah." He said, thinking quickly. "Where's my wife?"

"She's in the garden, your majesty" The servant said.

He then went to find her, in the giant garden behind the huge castle.

If there was one person he kept the gender for, it was the person who had the DNA of the love of his life.

Maddie Fenton.

Or should he say Maddie Lord?

He found her watering some plants, looking as beautiful as ever.

He put his hands over her eyes and said. "Guess who?"

She smiled and said. "Emperor"

He let go and she turned around and gave him a deep and passionate kiss which he returned.

She wasn't the original Maddie but the original Maddie was old right now.

He would rather have one who was young and told him every day she loved him.

"Emperor. Why don't we take this into the bedroom?" She said, in a seductive tone.

He did not say no and let her lead him.

This was the life.

A fantastic daughter, a fantastic wife and no Jack Fenton in sight.

He couldn't wait until Danny saw his perfect little world.

And scene!

Next chapter, the life of Daniella Lord, who just so happens to be the daughter of the King. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Enjoy!

"We will now begin the farewell, ceremony" Said, the President of the United States as the world's greatest Hero Danny Phantom came onto the stage, he had long ago gotten used to the camera's and light's.

Those who couldn't get in, crowded around their TV screen's all around the world.

This was a historic day, after all.

Danny was suited up in the latest space equipment, including blasters on his wrists, in case he encountered any trouble he couldn't handle.

Just in case.

"Danny Phantom. We are proud to see that you have agreed to be our link between our world and the next." The president said.

"It was no problem, Mister President" Danny said. "Anything to help mankind out"

That and he totally wanted to give Vlad Plassmus the beating that he should have delivered 10 years ago.

He didn't for one second believe that there was another planet out there, with people like him on it.

He already said goodbye to his family and friends.

Then he transformed into his Ghost form.

Over the year's his suit had gotten a new upgrade, it looked a lot more superhero like.

He could now transform without even saying "I'm going Ghost".

He then flew a bit higher and said. "Goodbye everybody. I'll see you again, soon"

Yes, very soon.

He could be back in a day, depending on how fast he kicks Vlad butt.

He then flew off, shouldering the hopes and dreams of his entire planet.

Not knowing that he was in for a lot of surprises.

Ch 3: A day in the life of Princess Daniella Lord

In a large room inside a large castle, inside a large planet, was a teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes sleeping in a very large comfortable bed.

Suddenly a holographic screen appeared before her and she heard.

"Wake up. Wake Up. Wake Up" in her mother voice.

She moaned and said. "Five more minutes"

The alarm only got louder, forcing her out of bed.

"Okay. Okay" She said, "I'm up"

The alarm disappeared.

She then began to float and turn intangible, her PG's with nothing to latch onto dropped to the floor, then she pressed a button next to her and a towel appeared from above, wrapping itself around her and a tooth brushed floated to her hand.

She fazed through the door, only to meet her brother floating down the corridor.

"Morning, sis" Jaz Lord said, his orange hair wasn't kept in a neat style instead it was ruff like Danny's.

When he was designed, Vlad had always hated the fact that Jazz never acted her own age.

The way she felt the need to become an adult from such a young age was never good for her.

From his spying he clearly saw she had no friends, because she alienated herself from everybody else.

Not even the brainy students wanted to be seen walking beside her, no wonder she pestered Danny and his friends all the time.

Well he fixed that with Jaz.

"Morning bro" Daniella said, as her brother passed by, she went to the nearest bathroom and made sure she was clean from top to bottom.

Then she was handed her clothes.

A red sleeved, white t-shirt with blue jeans, over some peach sneakers and a blue head band that was placed in her hair.

Then she fazed through the house, right into the dining room where her family was having breakfast.

The dining room was massive, easily it could fit in a hundred people in it and in the middle of it was a long table, around the sides of the room, were servants waiting on standby for an order.

Her family were sitting in their seats, already picking one of the many wonderful thing's in front of them to eat.

Her mother clothes were as revealing but not really revealing, as usual.

"Good morning, Daniella" Said, her father looking as scary and manipulative, as ever.

Why hadn't she gotten used it yet?

"Morning, dad" Daniella said, she used her lavation ability to choose whatever she wanted from the table, that seemed mostly plant based.

They certain did not taste like plants when she took a bite of it.

"Dad. Mom" She said, taking a bite of her food. "Can I go to a music festive on the weekend with my friends?"

"Sure, sweetie" Her mother said.

Her brother decided to push his luck as well said. "Can I have a study date over at my girlfriend's house, as well?"

"Not a minute after ten" Their dad said.

"I promise" He said.

They then ate until they were stuffed.

Well Daniella was stuffed.

Daniella floated off her seat and immediately she was given her school bag, inside her bag was two thing's, her wallet that had a gold card in it and the tablet that had all her school work inside it.

Honestly, she had so much money that she couldn't spend it all.

"Bye, dad" She said, floating and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, mom" she said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Then she flew out, becoming intangible to pass through the walls, to reach outside.

Immediately she felt the cool air rush through her hair and the sight of a highly advanced civilisation appeared before her.

She had seen it all her life and she could help but see it as if she had never seen it before.

She began to fly to school, joining the billions of people flying through the air to get to where they wanted to go.

Some decided to walk.

Half way, she was joined by friend Sam.

"Hi, Daniella" Sam said, tugging his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Daniella said.

"It's my parents again" Sam said, "They wanted me to wear this real dull, ordinary looking clothes again."

"And of course, that's not your style" Said, a familiar voice right next to them.

"Trina!" They both said.

The dark skin girl was on her device as usual.

"Did you know, we're having Gluctus, today in the cafeteria?" Trina said, Gluctus was a plant that tasted just like meat.

Her favourite food.

"Urg. I'm going to stick with the healthy stuff" Sam said.

"You mean the bland stuff" Trina countered.

"Guy's. Quit it" Daniella said, even though her tone was firm, you could tell from her eyes that she wasn't mad, she liked their banter.

Both Trina and Sam stopped fighting.

Then they arrived at their hovering school.

The school bore a resemblance to Casper High school, except it did not look as old as it did and was clearly a lot more modern.

They floated down to the ground and began to walk to class.

The inside was defiantly not Casper High school, the floor was squeaky clean blue, columns rose to the ceiling and draped around the edges of the second floor was the face of Daniella Dad.

Their King.

Emperor Lord.

"Hey, Daniella." Said, a dreamy voice.

Daniella froze, only to go weak in the knees as none other than Paul appeared.

The hottest guy in school.

And what's not to like?

He had flawless skin and was the star of the football team.

Meanwhile Trina was looking at the guy next to Paul.

Sun.

"H-Hi, Paul" Daniella said.

"Hi, Sun." Trina said.

Sam rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"Hi, Princess Daniella best friend" The guy said.

"Close enough" Trina said, she would take anything she could get from that guy.

Then they walked into class, where their teacher, Mrs Lucy, was waiting for them with a smile.

Their teacher was not bitter and, on this planet, teachers were treated with respect, so she loved her job.

"Goodmorning, Miss Lord" Mrs Lucy began. "Goodmorning Mister Manson. Goodmorning Miss Foley"

"Goodmorning Mrs Lucy" All three of them said, they enjoyed the nice welcome and went to sit in their seat's, while people continued to come in, filling all the seats.

The teacher went to the front of the class with a smile and said. "Now, everybody put on your virtual reality helmets and let's start class"

Above each one of them, parts of the ceiling gave way to reveal a hi-tech helmet floated down above their heads, each one of them put them on.

This was the teacher cue to continue reading her book for the next ten minutes and have any breakfast she had missed this morning.

Once those ten minutes were off, the helmets floated back up again.

Everybody then began to leave the classroom.

"Goodbye students" She said, as a new match of students came in to replace them.

Each class was 10 minutes.

This was possible because of the helmet's, it allowed them to learn so much, in such a small period of time.

To give their brain time to cool down, there was a 30-minute break in-between each lesson.

It was in this time, that they could socialise with other students, eat and just be teenagers.

"Hey, guys. I want to show you something" Daniella said, suddenly getting their attention.

Trina was stuffing her face with plant that tasted like meat while Sam was going through the book he took out of his favourite spooky library.

"What is it?" Trina said.

Danialle jumped back and while in mid-air, two rings appeared from her torso and grow further apart until they had passed through her whole body, when it was over, she was wearing a black jumpsuit with grey gloves and grey boots.

Both Trina and Sam jaw dropped.

Sure, Sam was shocked but his jaw dropped for a completely different reason as well.

Daniella looked wow.

"Cool, huh?" Daniella said.

"Amazing" Trina said, before she noticed how Sam mouth was still open and said to him. "Isn't there something you want to say to Daniella. Sam?"

The boy seemed to snap out of it.

"Um, you look nice" The boy said, not knowing he was blushing.

Daniella blushed too and said. "Thanks"

"Girl, tell us everything!" Trina said, wishing she had some popcorn flavoured plant.

"I just realised, that I could do this two days ago" Danielle said, becoming Ghostlier and wrapping her frame around poor Sam.

"Can your brother do that?" Trina said.

"I don't know." Daniella said. "I always thought I was my mom's child, but it turns out I did inherit something from my dad, after all"

Of course, she thought, this power was from her dad not because she had the DNA of Earths greatest Hero, Danny Phantom.

"But is there any difference?" Sam said, manging to calm his heart down enough to speak.

"Not really. I just feel a lot stronger" Daniella said, changing back.

"Maybe you have to unlock your powers?" Trina said, "You know how your dad can change things into ice and all that other stuff? Maybe you can do that, you can just talk to your dad and have him train you"

"I was planning on telling my dad when I got home, today" Daniella said, her dad was going to be so proud of her.

Then the bell rang for their last class, PE.

It was the only time she was split from Sam, because of their gender.

But it was also a good time for her because any girl that finished early got to gawk at the sweaty guys.

PE was a lot different for them because they had to use their leg's, when they were so used to flying.

PE was necessary to strength their weak leg muscles.

It was no wonder, they were all sweating like pig's when It was over and ready to collapse.

Daniella tiredly picked herself up and handed for the door, behind her was her equally tired friend Trina.

It was kind of annoying seeing the sight of Sam alright after the work out.

That right.

He was always like this.

For some reason he was very fit when it came to exercise.

"Wasn't that exercise, great?" Sam said.

"No" Trina said.

"I'm going to be feeling the pain in my legs for weeks" Daniella said.

"Cheer up. Why don't we go to Master Burger? Food is on me." Sam said.

At the word 'Master Burger', both of them suddenly came alive.

"Alright. I'm going to try every burger on the menu!" Trina said, flying towards the burger joint while Daniella and Sam struggled to catch up.

"Your always hungry. Where do you put all that food?" Sam said.

"That's rude to ask a lady, that" Trina said.

"Lady? What Lady? Where?" Sam said, teasingly.

Daniella laughed.

Then she suddenly stopped.

Her friends noticed and stop as well, turning around just in time to see a blue streak come out of her mouth.

"What was that?" Sam said.

Suddenly Danialle looked to the sky which made them all look to the sky.

They were very surprised to see a man with green eyes and white hair, the most stand out thing about him was that he was wearing a suit, that a had a big 'D' on his chest.

Danny Phantom.

 _He just as surprised to see them as they were of him._

And scene!

Next chapter, Danny is shocked to see that there is in fact a whole civilisation on another planet and meet's a girl and her friends who remind him a lot of him and his friends as teenager's. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Enjoy!

To say Danny was surprised, would be the understatement of a lifetime.

He had followed the map, getting ready to encountered Vlad.

He was getting ready to beat the stuffing out of the man but instead it lead him to a very big planet, a planet much bigger then earth.

Not wanting to believe he was on a real mission to unite two cavillations, he flew into it, only to receive a huge surprise.

Instead of a wasteland, like he expected, there were people.

Actual people.

And it wasn't just people but a whole cavillation stood before him.

And the people that lived in this cavillation had the ability to fly, without the need to transform and used their Ghostly abilities like it was completely normal for them to do so.

And nobody was batted an eye or screamed "GHOST!".

Right in front of him was proof that humanity was not alone.

If he didn't know he had exited Earth's atmosphere, he wouldn't have believed this place wasn't somewhere on earth.

Could it be that Vlad Masters had nothing to do, with what he was currently seeing?

Could he really be on a mission to be the bridge between two worlds?

Aliens were real.

"Aliens, are real" He said before saying. "Man, Tucker would kill to be me right now"

Ch 4: This is a little freaky...

Danny began to float down.

Suddenly somebody passed right through him.

"Okay, that was super weird" Danny said, a Ghost had only passed through him a couple of times in the past.

"Cool suit" said the person who just want through him, before flying off.

Danny blinked.

At least he know the translator was working.

He then looked at the ground, only to marvel at the people walking who were dressed in clothes that were just like earth's.

He did not expect that, since Movies always had aliens dressed in weird jumpsuits.

And then he saw the statue.

The extremely large statue.

A very large status of one man, who was made to look as grand and powerful as possible, towered over where he was.

The image of Vlad Master's from 10 years ago, was the only image he had so it was hard to compare the statue, to the person he saw years ago.

He also noticed that some people did not pass through the statue but instead stop and bow to it.

Was that statue their god?

"Um, excuse me" Said, a female voice behind him.

He turned around and saw a teenage girl with blue eyes, black hair and a headband, wearing clothes similar to what he wore as a teen.

Behind her, was two teenagers that made him stare, because how alike they looked from the two teens he know years ago.

"Are you lost?' The female teen said. "Is this your first time you've been to this town?"

"You could say that" Danny said, snapping out of it. "How did you know?"

"You're looking at everything like you've never seen anything like it before." The teen female said, " My name is Daniallle Lord"

 _Danialle?_ Danny thought, remembering a certain half ghost teen girl back on earth.

The name must be a coincidence.

"Danny Phantom" Danny said.

All three of them widen their eyes.

For a minute there he thought, they know his name and his heroics had reached even here until Danialle said.

"Are you from the other planet?" Danialle said, surprising him. "My name is unique on this planet and I'm very famous, because I'm a princess"

"And I'm the princess best friend, Trina" Trina said, while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Princess?" Danny said, he ran into a princess?

"Our planet is ruled by one person, my dad." Danialle said, "If you're from another planet then my dad is probably wanting to meet you. He did say something about expecting somebody from another planet to visit"

Danny couldn't believe his luck, he was planning to ask around who is the most important person on the planet.

"That's what I came here for to meet your dad" Danny said.

"Isn't that Lucky?" Danialle said, before saying goodbye to her friends.

Trina and Sam want to get some burgers and Danny followed Danialle.

Danny finally got a good look at the planet as they flow through the air, he flow next to Danialle and said.

"So all of your people can just fly?"

"Is it perfectly normal? Can't your people, fly?" Danialle said, she had lived in a world where it was common as the sky to see people fly around, she couldn't imagine a world where everybody was forced to use their legs.

"Most people on my planet, aren't half ghost's so they have to use machine's to fly" Danny said, but what Daniella said next had him shocked.

"A Half ghost? What's a half ghost?" She said.

"Your people don't know what a ghost is?" Danny said. "Then how did you get your powers?"

Everybody had ghost abilities, here.

"What powers?" Danialle said, "We were all born this way"

Could it be that they all originated from a Ghost and something else, getting together?

It was obvious to him that they clearly lived in two different worlds.

"We're here" Danialle suddenly said and Danny couldn't help but gap at the building that came into view.

It was nothing short of a giant castle that looked extremely fancy, in front of him was a row of servants, who saw them immediately as they touched down.

"Welcome back, Princess Danialle" They all said, Danny was more than a little surprised, even his house was low profile because his had to keep a low profile or the media would hassle them 24-7.

Danialle walked to the front door, completely used to the awed looks and just fazed the door, leaving Danny in shock.

He had never seen anybody use ghost powers so openly and casual like.

Danny decided to faze through the door as well and was met with a very grand interior with even more servants.

"Snack, for you Pincess Danialle and your guest?" Said a servant.

Danny got a face full of what looked like plant leaves.

"Ur, no thanks" Danny said. "I'm not a vegetarian"

"What's a vegetarian?" Danialle said, even the servant seemed confused.

"Never mind" Danny said, as Danialle took several leaves and looked to be enjoying it thoroughly.

"My dad is usually not back until late at night" Daniella said, "You know, he's doing, King stuff."

"I'm surprised if he's home at all" Danny said, "Taking care of such a huge planet must be exhausting" even his hero duties were exhausting, he barely had any time to drop by and see his family.

"My dad isn't like other dad's. He can go stay awake for weeks" Daniella said. "But you can meet my mom"

"Sure" Danny said.

Daniella than asked one of the servants where her mom was, this place was too huge to go looking for her.

Luckily her mother heard she was back from school.

"Danialle?" Said a women's voice, that made Danny almost having a heart attack.

It can't be.

Then the women herself showed up and Danny mouth just dropped at the sight of a younger much sexier version of his own mother appeared in skimpy clothing that showed off her figure.

"M-Mom?" He said, absolutely horrified.

But the women did not give him a look of recognition.

She had no idea who he was.

"Mom?" She said, before turning to her daughter and saying. "Daniella, who is this? I would have certainly remembered if a had another child who was an adult."

"Mom. This is Danny Phantom" Daniella said, "He's not from our planet"

"Not from our planet? I think your father was talking about other worlds but you know me. I'm not really interested in what's out there" Not his mother said. "As long as I have my husband and my two kid's, I feel alive."

And Danialle smiled.

Meanwhile Danny was trying very hard not look at the women who looked like his mother.

His mind was horrifyingly imagining her in a Bikini which made him shiver.

"Well, make yourself at home" Not his mother said, then she went away, swaying her hips seductively as she walked.

Danny wouldn't mind erasing the image out of his mind.

He then spent an hour or so being lead through the house until they both heard, the sound of a loud and masculine voice, yelling.

"WOOHO!"

Both Danny and Danialle looked around the corner to find an orange haired older teen in a team jersey at the door.

Danny was shocked because this teen reminded him of Jeez despite not acting like it.

Maybe it was the orange hair?

"Bro. Your back" Daniella said, hovering over to her big brother and hugging him.

"You should have seen me today, little sister" Jez said, messing Daniella hair up affectionately. "We won our match and lots went out to celebrate"

Then the guy noticed the unfamiliar white haired man.

Immediately a question entered his eyes but more importantly why wasn't this man bowing down?

"Jez, this is, Danny Phantom from another planet" Daniella said.

"Another planet?" Jez said, "Didn't know there was other intelligent life on another planet." Before asking. "Hey, does your planet have sports?"

"Yes. Yes, we do" Danny said,

"Cool" Jez said, before floating passed them and soon they heard the sound of him talking to people they couldn't see.

"Is your brother always so spirited?" Danny said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Daniella said, "He's maybe 17 but he understands that he's not an adult yet so he's extremely popular at school. He's social skills are very high"

"Really?" Danny said, finding it very weird.

Somebody who reminded him of Jeez was extremely popular at school?

Then Danny was lead to Jez room, who did not mind that they were in there, Danny was very surprised by the room dedicated to sport's that held pictures of Jez with all his friends and past girlfriends.

It could only be a room for an extremely popular guy.

 **Then he finally showed up.**

Danny felt it in every part of his body, as the man flow closely to the house and he was suddenly very much aware that the man had walked in.

So was everybody in the household apparently, judging by everybody sudden reactions.

The family members want to greet the man.

"Dad!" Danialle said, throwing herself at the man.

"Dad!' Jez said.

The man accepted both of their hug's.

What Danny saw was a man glowing with power, hugging his two children.

The same man from the statue he saw earlier that day, that the people seem to worship.

And seeing him up close, it made him realise who could blame them?

Even he seemed to be affected by the man's shear presence and he felt his knees bend in submission.

He thought Pariah Dark, was the worst in terms of Aura, but standing in front of this man made him realize how big the universe actually is.

How could such a man who screamed power in fiber of his body, exist?

If the man could actually fight ghosts, how huge of a help would he have been when the Ghost King came around?

The man released his kids and made out with his wife despite looking twenty years older than her.

Danny looked away since it looked like his own mother was making out with some old guy, while the man's kids apparently were used to it.

When the man finished making out with his wife, he suddenly snapped his head in Danny direction, surprising him.

"Who is that? Do we have a guest?" The man said.

Danny immediately showed himself.

"I'm Danny Phantom from Earth" He said, "Nice to meet you" taking out his hand.

The man's eyes widened.

"An earthling?" The man said, before looking at his hand, Danny then recalled he was on another planet.

Did the man even know what he was supposed to do with his hand?

Luckily, it seemed handshakes were here as well and the man took his hand, Danny almost felt like his hand was trying to explode from the grip alone.

"Nice to meet you, 'Danny Phantom" The man said with a smile. "I hope that we form a beneficial link between our two planets"

If possible, the grip got tighter.

 _Danny had to wonder if there was any malice behind the smile._

And scene!

Next chapter, Danny calls home and has a chat with his friends who want to know everything. Meanwhile unknown to him, the line wasn't completely secure. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Enjoy!

Emperor Lord let go off Danny Phantom hand.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" He said.

"I don't know. What do you have?" Danny said, he was on another planet, right?

Could he even eat anything on the table?

But then again, he was interested in seeing what they ate.

This place was like Earth but at the same time was not.

"I'm sure, the cooks have prepared something wonderful" Emperor said, as he actually used his feet to walk to the dining room, while the rest of his family floated. "Call me old fashioned but I like to walk. It's good for the leg's"

Then they entered the dining room and Danny was exposed to a high-class room and in the middle of it was a really long table, on standby were servants near the walls.

"Sit, wherever you like. We have plenty of seats" Emperor said, as they all want to sit however, he sat in his usual seat.

Danny sat a good distance away from the family.

A huge part of him was interested in what was going to happen next.

Suddenly servants floated in and floated dishes onto the table.

Sure, Danny had floated stuff before but it was never done in such a casual way and nobody was awed by it.

However, when he saw what was underneath the fancy covers, he was very disappointed.

It was nothing but green plant life.

That was what they ate.

Plants?

Sam would love the idea of an all vegetarian planet, while Turker had nightmares about an all vegetarian planet.

The family began to pick from the pile and seemed to genuinely enjoy the plants that they were stuffing their faces with.

If only Danny know that the plants had an edible earth counterpart and they had the effect of making his ghost powers stronger.

Ch 5: A call to Earth.

"You're not eating?" Daniella said.

"Urm. I'm not really into plants" Danny said.

"What's a plant?" Jaz said, with his mouth full.

They didn't know what a plant was?

"Urr, on my planet. What you're eating is called a plant" Danny said, as most of them had an enlighten look on their faces. "I don't mean to be a bother but I want to make a phone call to Earth. Do you have anything like a video chat or something?"

All eyes turned to the King.

"We have a video caller but it's new since we only just recently discovered your planet" Emperor said, "It's going to take time to build up a signal that is strong enough since it's only the first version."

They were how far away from Earth!?

"Oh... How long do you think it would take?" Danny said.

"It should be fine tomorrow morning" Emperor said. "So, if you excuse me. I'll be going to bed. I have had a long day"

Then the man got up and walked away.

They even sleep? Danny thought, he was learning something new all the time.

#The Next morning on Earth#

"Mommy. When is daddy coming back?" One of Danny's little boy said.

Sam Fentom looked on with a bit of worry, he should have been back by now if Danny had gone to meet Vlad Master's in space.

Did something happen to him?

Suddenly a holographic screen appeared right in the middle of the room and on the screen was Danny.

"Danny?" Sam said.

"Daddy!" The two-boys said.

"Hi, Sam. Hi, boys" Danny said, before saying. "Wow. This is weird."

Then the screen split into two, one screen suddenly had an image of Turker on it who was busy having his lunch in the Mayor's office.

"Danny? Sam?" Tuker said, then he noticed the boys. "Hi, T, K"

"Hi, uncle Tucker" Both boys said.

"Can you please stop calling my children that?" Sam deepened.

"So, what's up Danny and where did you have the tech for this cool holographic projection?" Tucker said, he could even hold the screen.

"Well, the thing is.." Danny said, now feeling embarrassed as he confessed. "It turns out the planet is real"

"Huh?" Both Tucker and Sam said.

"I followed the directions and I found a whole civilisation" Danny said. "They are crazy advanced. Way more advanced than even the FBI could build. Tucker, you would absolutely love this place"

"Really? Do you think they could pick me up?" Tucker said.

"However, it's really weird here" Danny said.

"Weird, as in what?" Sam said, as she made her child go upstairs much to their protest.

"The whole Royal family looks like my family growing up" Danny said. "The princess looks like me when I was teenager. Her brother looks like the male version of Jez. The queen looks exactly like my mom when she was young"

"Wait. The queen looks like your mom?" Tucker said.

"Yeah and she wears super revealing clothes" Danny said, shuddering as he remembered it. "And then the King is an old man with Vlad Master's voice. And don't even get me started on the Princess friends."

"It sounds like to me, that, the whole world is modelled after ours" Sam said.

"Or it could the other way around" Tucker said.

"But get this" Danny said, "Everybody on the planet has Ghost power's and they are vegetarian"

"What! VEGETERIAN!?" Tucker said, starting to sweat. "On, second thought. They should leave me on Earth"

"So, it's possible for a whole planet to go Vegetarian. I know it!" Sam said.

Then she noticed everybody looking at her.

"Oh, I mean" She said. "How is the King?"

"He feels powerful" Danny said, "Even more powerful than the Ghost King"

"What?" Tucker said, as both he and Sam were stunned.

"Everything is so peaceful here that you wouldn't think that such a being existed on this planet" Danny said. "He got the posture of a Fighter. If he was on Earth, he would have been a huge help in the fight against the Ghost King"

"He's that good?" Sam said, surprised.

"I've faced many powerful people, head on over the years to the point that I can now make a good judgement" Danny said, "If I get on his bad side, it's going to be a really tough fight. It could be my toughest yet"

"Well, then. It's even better that you came for peace and not to fight" Sam said. "You should probably watch them or even ask questions. Find out what not to do to set them off."

"That's some smart evidence" Tucker said, taking a bite out of his meat filled sandwich. "They're alien's, so they are bound to think differently to us. What is okay in our world could be classed as downright offensive in theirs. You should probably ask if you can follow one of them around. Get the feel of the life on the planet. You know."

"Do you think, they would even let me?" Danny said.

#Master Bedroom#

"Emperor." Maddie said, as she sat on Emperor lap and he left a trail of kisses down her neck making her moan. "What are you watching?"

"It's nothing to warrant your concern" Emperor said, when in reality he was 'eavesdropping' on Danny conversation. "By the way, did you go shopping recently? I don't remember ever seeing that outfit you have on"

She was wearing a tight flowing dress that reached to her knees.

"I did do a little shopping" She said, "Do you like it?"

Emperor looked her up and down, he was really enjoying the flirtatious personality that he had developed for her and said. "I do. It's a wonder how we only have two children."

"We could always make more" She said.

"I think two is enough" He said, "If your pregnant, we can't make love like this"

And then he proceeded to kiss her deeply and she soon kissed back and he began to take her clothes off as she moaned.

When morning came, both of them were out the door before anybody awoke.

"Our parents said, they've gone out for 'their' time?" said, both Daniella and Jaz, while Danny was right behind them.

"I'm cool with that" said, Jaz.

"That's so sweet" said, Daniella.

Suddenly Daniella got an alert and a holographic screen appeared before her.

It was female Tucker.

"Girl, where are you?" said, the girl. "There is a huge sale going on. I need back up because Sam is doing squat"

"I can hear you" said, male Sam in the background, as he was being shoved by rowdy girls trying to cut in line.

"I completely forgot" said, Daniella.

"Can I come?" suddenly Danny said, making her pause.

Daniella looked at him and more Importantly his arms.

"Sure, you can carry things" She said, before she turned transparent and went through the wall and followed after her.

Jaz realised he was alone with servants.

"House party" He said, immediately.

#Scene Change#

They flew past people and made their way to the mall, when they got there, Danny saw a mall a thousand times more massive this his own and in the car park was a gaint statue of Emperor.

People were on their knees to the statue in worship.

Danny had every right to be creeped out as he flow in, but who ever designed the place had great taste, looking a lot fancier than his own.

And than came the people who were slammed against the brick walls.

"I WANT THAT SHIRT!" yelled a woman with glowing hands. "YOU HAVE THE LAST ONE!"

"Too bad" said, the other woman before turning invisible and becoming transparent as she flew through the wall, the other woman followed after her.

And then both Danny and Danielle had to duck from a blast.

"So this is what it feels like when girls who love sales get ghost powers" said, Danny.

And both he and her went to find her friends in all the chaos.

They found them in the biggest chaos.

"Triana!" said, Daniella.

"Daniella!" said, Triana before she had to kick her way through the line and behind her was a Sam who was getting buried alive, but managed to get through the fall.

When he appeared he was more than a bit roughed up.

"T-This is why I hate to shop!" said, Sam, before he turned translucent as somebody was flung through him.

"Have you got it?" said, Daniella.

"I've managed to get two" said, Triana, getting out two cute tops.

"Good" she said. "Now we have to make it to the cash out line"

"Where's that?" said, Danny.

And then he saw it, amongst a row of chaos was a robot mending to the register because no living person would be crazy enough to.

Those who were fighting over tops, turned and saw that they had two.

"Uh, oh" said, Triana.

"Every single person has Ghost powers, right?" said, Danny.

"Every one of them" said, Sam.

And than all of them got into a fighting stance before going to war with the other's just to check out two tops.

They fought for their lives, those who were shopping did not care that they were attacking the princess, they wanted the tops.

Triana was the first to go down.

"Triana!" yelled, Sam and Daniella.

"Go on without me!" said, Triana, on the ground. "Checkout!"

They flew bravely forward; Sam was sent flying but both of them didn't look back.

Danny had never been in such an intense battle just to buy two pieces of clothing.

He had to blast people back who came for him.

And than Danialle jumped and the tops fell on the scanner.

"Please, charge it to my account" She said.

"Certainly, valued costumer" said, the robot, before beeping and saying. "It has been charged, would you like a bag?"

It was hers.

All hers!

And everybody who were trying to get the shirts knew it too and began to back away and stop mounting on both Sam and Triana.

To the winner goes the spoils.

"This planet is insane" said, Danny.

And scene!

Next chapter, Danny continues to follow the group and notices more weird things. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
